Birdsong: The Villainous Cat
by Thisty
Summary: This is a challenge for SecretClan. If you want to join SecretClan, PM me and I'll give you the link. Thanks! I also have my own forums called FunClan and another named YewClan. If you want to join one or the other or both, PM me and I'll give you the link(s)! Thanks!


Birdsong: The Villainous Cat

A silver and white she-cat with blue eyes prowled through a forest. It was dark and the moon floated above the treetops, almost full. She quietly slipped past two cats that were on guard outside of the BirchClan camp. Birdsong looked at her shadow and felt a tremor pass through her body. She crouched, low, behind a bush and watched her shadow change from that of a cat, to that of a bird.

Flapping her black as night winds, she fluttered high into the branches of a tall oak tree. She looked down into the camp with anger seething inside her. Fluttering down, Birdsong landed beside the entrance to the leaders den. Hopping inside, she shifted back into her cat form and unsheathed her claws. The moonlight glinted off of them, showing the sharpness of the claws.

She quietly padded over to the BirchClan leader, Thornstar, who lay curled up in his nest. Birdsong grinned wickedly and lifted a paw. She brought it down in a flash and Thornstar jerked awake, his amber eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Birdsong!" He gasped, but not loud enough for any cat to hear him. "Why?"

Without answering him, she changed back into the small black bird she was and flew out of the den, leaving Thornstar to die slowly by himself, to lose his last life with no one to be with him.

The next morning, Birdsong stood on the edge of the Darkclan border her nose twitching. She was a rabbit, hopping along the border, looking for a stray Clan cat to come along, or a whole border patrol. She knew she could take on a whole clan by herself because of her shape shifting ability.

Birdsong take a distasteful sniff of the air and smelled DarkClan cats near by. Bolting quietly into the cover of a frond of ferns, she watched as four cats appeared around a bramble thicket. She quietly slipped away towards a large birch tree that had low lying branches. Multiple tremors flew through her body and Birdsong saw the ground fall away from her eyes, getting smaller.

She trampled over ferns and other plants, crushing them under her large paws. She let out a roar and the four cats turned around, their fur bristling, their eyes full of terror.

"Badger," a black and white she-cat screeched. "Larkpaw! Go to camp and get help!"

The mottled brown she-cat at Fawnbelly's side hesitated before racing of in the direction of the DarkClan camp. Birdsong rushed at the three remaining cats, pulling her lips back in a snarl. Her beady black eyes searched out Ivypond, who stood beneath an oakbranch.

Birdsong swatted at the branch with one paw and it crashed down upon Ivypond, crushing her. Fawnbelly yowled in fear and raced after her fleeing clanmate.

Birdsong let out an evil cackle and switched back into her cat form. She sighed and settled down on a patch of moss beside the shattered branch and closed her eyes.

_A nap would do me good, _she thought. _Built up energy for more evil duties. _

Birdsong woke with the sun shining down on her silver and white pelt. She stretched, working out the kinks in her muscles. Last night, she thought of a new animal to change into. An Adder. It would be perfect for ambushing a warrior, apprentice, leader, queen, elder, kit, etc that lives in RockClan. Birdsong let out an eerie _mrrow _of laughter.

Tremors erupted through her body and her legs disappeard out from under her. She dropped to the ground and pulled herself forward, heading out of DarkClan territory and towards RockClan's. Birdsong knew that her venom would kill a cat slowly and agonizingly. _Darkclaw will be proud, _Birdsong purred. Darkclaw was her Dark Forest mentor. _He will enjoy the amount of cats I've killed by the time I go back there. _

She chuckled and slithered along the needle strewn forest floor. The needles soon turned into swaying grass which quickly turned into rock. Birdsong knew she was coming close to the RockClan camp, so she slowed, and flicked out her tongue, tasting the air for scents. She smelled the sweet scent of Boltheart and slithered forward towards the smell. The dark ginger tom loomed ahead of Birdsong heading towards a dip in the rocks that held the camp.

Birdsong let out a loud hiss, getting a hold of Boltheart's attention. The RockClan tom turned around, his eyes narrowed, searching the vast expanse of rocks. Birdsong slowly slithered forward until she was a few tail-lengths away from Boltheart. She coiled and sprung and Boltheart realized too late that danger was near. Birdsong's fangs sunk into Boltheart's shoulder and he yowled in pain.

Birdsong relished in his yowls for a moment before detaching herself from him. A few tremors passed through her, quivering her tail, before she was the beautiful silver and white she-cat with blue eyes once more. She turned and headed away from Boltheart who writhed in pain, his green eyes wide.

"Birdsong," she heared him say weakly. "How could you? I thought you loved me?"

Birdsong looked over her shoulder and smiled wickedly. "I would never love a weakling, Boltheart. I would never." She stopped, turned around, and sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws. "If you had joined the Dark Forest, I wouldn't have killed you. But you chose to stay with these mouse-hearts, so you are nothing to me!" She rose, her pelt bristling. "_Nothing! _You hear me? _Nothing!_"

Birdsong whipped around and raced off to where there was no Clan territory. Tears streamed from her eyes and she ran blindly through the fields and forests. Finally, she slowed, coming to a stop by a stream.

"I'll show them," she growled. "I'll show them that I'm not the weakling kit they knew. I'll show them all. The Dark Forest gave me my powers for a reason. And that reason is to kill. To rid the world of the Clans forever." She cast a paw down and shattered her reflection that was cast in the water. She turned away and headed towards an opening in the ground, the darkness inviting her in.


End file.
